Jeff the Killer vs. Springtrap
Description Normal men one minute, permanently grinning monsters the next. One will die at the other's hand in this horrific spectacle. Interlude Hiro: People who commit murder are already threatening just the way they are. But with these two, there's more to that than just ending human life. MBStarscream: If there's anything else unnerving about 'em, it's how quickly they transformed from ordinary people to... these, within a single day. Joker would be really proud of them smiles. Hiro: Jeffrey "Jeff" Woods, the Ominous Unknown Killer and one of the largest creepypasta icons to date. MBStarscream: And Springtrap, the animatronic identity of William Afton. ''' Hiro: I'm Hiro Hamada. '''MBStarscream: I'm MBStarscream. Hiro: And it's our job to examine both warriors' strength, abilities, weapons, and weaknesses to see who would win in a fight. Jeff the Killer Hiro: Jeff started out as a normal suburban teenager, living with his mother Margaret, his father Peter, and his brother Liu. At some point in Jeff's life when he reached the age of 13, he and his family moved into a new neighborhood after his father got a promotion. Not long after settling into the neighborhood, Jeff started to obtain odd feelings in his mind, but saw them as nothing to be too concerned about. MBStarscream: Those odd feelings turned to be the foreshadowing of the no-holds-barred beatdown Jeff would inflict on a trio on bullies named Randy, Troy and Keith who mugged at knife point, taking Liu's wallet in the process. The next morning however, police arrived at Jeff's house and the two brothers were accused of attacking the trio with no apparent motivation. Hiro: After failing to convince the police that he and Liu were being attacked in the first place, Jeff rightly took the blame for the whole thing and was about to be taken away by the police to a Correctional Facility for a whole year, but Liu stepped in with a knife in hand and took the blame for the whole incident, showing cuts and bruises on his arm to prove it. MBStarscream: With his brother behind bars, Jeff became more and more debilitated with guilt and loneliness for two days. One Saturday morning, Margaret insisted that he go to a neighbours birthday party in an attempt to cheer him up. And for the most part, it took Liu off Jeff's mind for a bit. But then guess who showed up to ruin the fun? Hiro: That's right; Randy, Troy and Keith struck back with a vengeance and everyone else was held at gunpoint to prevent them from stopping a fight between Jeff and Randy. Gaining the upper hand, Randy made the fatal error of insulting Liu, prompting Jeff to kill him with a punch that caused Arrhythmia to his heart. Enraged at Randy's death, Troy and Keith began to shoot Jeff with their guns, but they had the aim of a Stormtrooper. MBStarscream: After the two ran out of ammunition, Jeff lured them to the bathroom where he mortally wounded them. During the struggle with Keith, a tub of bleach drenched Jeff, and so Keith took this opportunity to set Jeff on fire by throwing his lighter at him. With the combination of alcohol and bleach drenched on Jeff, it set him ablaze, making it practically impossible for him to put out the flames himself. Jeff then fell down the stairs of the house and passed out as the flames engulfed him. Hiro: Jeff woke up in a hospital room with bandages covering his face and body, and was informed by his mother that Liu was being released from jail after witnesses overheard Randy mention that he was responsible for getting Liu in prison. Several weeks later, Jeff's bandages were removed, revealing his face to be-how can I put this delicately?-''f**king horrendous.'' MBStarscream: But his face wasn't the only thing that was destroyed forever. Jeff took a liking to his new appearance, and when his family noticed the disturbing behavior, the doctors mistakenly assured them that it was a result of the painkillers. Hiro: When taken home that day, during the night, Margaret woke up to find Jeff in the bathroom burning out his own eyelids and carving a glasgow smile up to his cheeks, making her realize just how unstable her deformed son had become. When informing Peter that Jeff needed to be killed, their son overheard them and the two were butchered. MBStarscream: Liu woke up when he heard the commotion and tried to avoid it by going back to sleep. However, Jeff crept into his room and told him to "Go to sleep" before plunging his knife into his brother's chest. And ever since that night of horrors, Jeff became a serial killer to satisfy his homicidal urges. And what a killer he is nowadays. Hiro: Jeff's strength is truly impressive if he's able to cause someone to die from Arrhythmia to the heart with just a vicious punch. The same definitely can be said for his levels of durability. being able to survive glass being smashed into his face and being burned alive. MBStarscream: He's able to beat up a trio of bullies with the effort it takes to break a toothpick and continue fighting after enduring several blows from said bullies. Jeff also had the speed to keep with Slender Man and Jane the Killer. Hiro: Speaking of Jane, Jeff once managed to outsmart and kill her, someone who had been stalking him and had information of him for eleven years. He's killed many people without even getting caught in the act, and in a fight with Slender Man, he managed to make the fight an actual tie. Yeah, that Slender Man, you know the one? MBStarscream: Jeff accomplishes his kills with the same standard kitchen knife he used to carve his Joker smile and remove his eyelids. It is strangely durable for a knife, as it as stayed intact even after all the years that have passed. Hiro: Jeff also possesses decent intellect for such a disabled mind. Aside from outsmarting Jane, Jeff typically prefers to sneak up on his prey and ambush them when they're least expecting to meet a grisly end as his hand. MBStarscream: Too bad that he can be reckless at times and, as we've already established, is in desperate need of the looney bin. This is where his flaws come in. ' Hiro: His knife is the only weapon he really has and he lacks any kind of armor. He can also sometimes neglect his own life, allowing hits that he shouldn't endure in the first place to hit their mark. But there's still more than one reason why he's the serial killer everyone fears. ''Jeff: Go to sleep. Springtrap Hiro: Springtrap's story didn't begin with the animatronic itself, but with a twisted man who had plans of death and chaos for the company Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That man was William Afton. '''MBStarscream: One day, in Fredbear's Family Diner, as Fredbear was serving cake to the children, a girl was crying outside because she was locked out of the restaurant by three other jackass children. As she cried, William drove over in a purple car and murdered the girl. I wonder who I blame on that one... Hiro: The girl, possibly driven by revenge, and to help William's other victims, was theorized to have possessed an animatronic a certain time after that, known as The Puppet. Fredbear's Family Diner then shut down. Later in 1973, Fazbear Entertainment opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, introducing Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, as the new mascots, alongside the original Fredbear and Spring Bonnie characters, which were made as springlock suits that doubled as both wearable costumes and animatronics. MBStarscream: Then all the fun was smashed when William returned to the restaurant and used the Spring Bonnie suit to lure five children into the establishment's Safe Room before murdering them. Afterwards, The Puppet, possessed by William's first victim, stuffed the corpses of the five children into Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Golden Freddy's suits, allowing their spirits to possess the animatronics. Hiro: William then returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza again to dismantle the animatronics. When William killed the animatronics as each night went on, the ghosts of the children William murdered confronted him in the safe room, sending him into a terrified panic. MBStarscream: He desperately ran into the empty Spring Bonnie suit and laughed at his victims, but that laugh was his last. The Spring Bonnie suit's springlocks activate, crushing William to death. Hiro: 30 years later, the managers of the pizzeria figured out that the animatronics were severely broken, so then they closed the pizzeria forever, and they made a horror attraction called "Fazbear's Fright" in an amusement park. They put William, now known as Springtrap, inside the attraction, where the undead animatronic noticed he had no escape and tried to kill the security guard for five nights. MBStarscream: After a sixth night, the attraction burned down, but even that wasn't enough to put Springtrap down for good. He was one of the animatronics who received a call to gather at the re-branded Fazbear Entertainment Inc. some time after the downfall of Fazbear's Fright. Unlike the other animatronics however, Springtrap suspected the call to be false, but decided to go anyway just out of curiosity. Hiro: On the final day, after managed to survive more of Springtrap's wrath, it was revealed that the Cassette Man was responsible for sending out the call to the animatronics and had lured them all into a trap. Springtrap then met his final and permanent end when he was incinerated with the other animatronics, during which the Cassette Man told him, and I quote, "the darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole, so don't keep the devil waiting old friend." MBStarscream: And isn't it just a miracle that William is now burning down there indefinitely, because being in the same place as him was an absolute nightmare, when he was both his human self and Springtrap. Especially Springtrap. Hiro: Even before his transformation into Springtrap, the strength William possessed enabled him to rip animatronics apart and even speedsters like Foxy can't act before William catches him offguard. Springtrap can also move camera location to camera location within Fazbear's Fright in mere seconds. MBStarscream: Despite the decay, he's likely the franchise's toughest characters, and survived Fazbear's Fright burning to the ground. Being a robot means that he doesn't need stamina and he has mastery over stealth, as he always hid in the darker corners of the cameras. He also retained the intelligence of William. Hiro: Springtrap can also conjure illusions of past animatronics in burnt and rotten states, such as Phantom Freddy, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Balloon Boy, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet. But they seem to appear at random, if anything. MBStarscream: But Phantom Puppet is a real trump card for Springtrap, cuz it works to obscure the view of Springtrap's prey for about 15 seconds, giving Springtrap himself just enough time to jump in for the kill. ''' Hiro: Springtrap has gotten away with killing ''eleven ''children and evaded the police for an extended period of time. Heck, he even managed to get someone else arrested in his place while he continued to kill children. But there's a few things that catch up with the imposing stuff. '''MBStarscream: Springtrap is lured and attracted by childish sounds, and basically would stop attempting to do something in order to find the source of the noises. He's also more of a stealthy guy than an outright physical fighter and there's no guarantee that the illusions will help him when he needs it. Hiro: But with all his capabilities to make up for it, Springtrap is an individual that is definitely one to fear and dread. The camera turns to the left, and Springtrap walks up to the security guard's face before static appears on the screen. We are then shown the game over screen. Fatal Fiction Mario flips a coin. Hiro: So this puts Springtrap at a territorial disadvantage. But will his abilities be able to compensate for this drawback? MBStarscream: I don't know what's gonna happen if I vomit again cuz of you Wolverine, but I do know you'll be in a body bag by the end of that shit. ---- A random street Pitch black was the color of the once blue sky on this inky night. Stars served as the replacement of clouds, and the moon hovered above the street like an ever-watchful sentinel. Hours ago, you would being people walking down the sidewalks, driving down the roads in their vehicles, all that. But right now, they were in the middle of well-needed slumbers in comfortable beds, with only an occasional break of the silence caused by a motorcycle or a Boeing 747 flying through the sky. But nighttime was funtime for one person walking through the street with a knife in his right hand. He wore a white hooded sweatshirt that had bloodstains on it and black skinny jeans. His build was slim but fit at the same time and reached a height of either five or six feet. But the man's face... the skin was extremely pale and his eyelids were nowhere to be seen. His mouth was even worse. A smile had been carved into his face by a knife from the looks of it, and it just unpleasant to observe. Only a man like Jeff the Killer 'could have been such a horrific sight. His trek was cut short when the murderer spotted a newspaper rolling toward him, courtesy of the blowing wind. He stopped it with his foot and lifted it up, allowing him to see what the headline had to say. What he thought wouldn't be a big deal was indeed a big one to him. "'MAN IN DAMAGED RABBIT ANIMATRONIC COSTUME SPOTTED ON THESE PARTS", the paper said, with a picture of that man in the rabbit suit to prove it. The suit itself was heavily damaged, and was olive drab in color with darker colors on the stomach and insides of the ears. A great portion of the right ear was missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. The suit's entire body was torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout. It's brown/green nose had an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet were attached and generally intact, the legs were stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand were missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of the right hand were notably missing their fingertips. A single black button could be seen on the middle of its chest. If one were to look closely to the large hole from the chest which was located under the button, there are multiple red lines. But what really got to Jeff was the absolutely deranged smile that was visible of the suit, that also being the fault of deterioration. Jeff's intrigue grew at he continued observing the paper, getting an explanation about that man in the process. Ever since a horror-themed attraction named "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction" burned to the ground due to faulty wiring, the strange but terrible sight of this man wearing this outfit had caught the eyes of the public for about two nights now. The next part though, was what really stood about this man. His hobby appeared to be killing as well, hinted by the story of how a mother and father heard the sound of smashing glass in their seven-year-old son's bedroom, along with him screaming. They raced to his room, with the father holding a baseball bat ready to beat someone to a pulp. But nothing could have prepared them for the sight of that man holding the freshly torn off lower jaw of their young child, which was then crushed with an almost casual squeeze. The child himself was laying on his back directly below him, never to see the light of day again. The screams that came from the mother's mouth were just as bloodcurdling as the sight before them. No words could have described Jeff's fury at the fact that he managed to escape before they could even make an attempt to alert the authorities about this horrible action, guaranteeing the lack of prison time. His standards were nowhere near this broken man''' nowadays. He threw the paper aside and held his knife higher, his grip on its handle tightening. He definitely knew who he would be putting to sleep forever tonight, once he found William Afton, who was now '''Springtrap. ---- A random house Jeff had been searching for a good portion of the night, taking his anger over his failure to find Springtrap out on several victims who would now sleep for all time, and now he had arrived at possibly the fifth house on this night. But this house was different, because by some coincidence, Jeff seemed to made his discovery, judging from the sight of a really tall figure standing outside the house's front door From within a bush, Jeff's eyes laid on Springtrap breaking the door down and entering silently. Once Springtrap was no longer in his sights, Jeff walked up the house and entered it with just as much silence. He was able to catch Springtrap ascending the stairs, and followed as slowly and quietly as possible, being careful not to make the slightest noise. For a moment, Springtrap had disappeared from Jeff's view again now that he was completely upstairs. Jeff didn't act when he heard another door being broke down, this time being accompanied by the terrified screaming of what sounded like a man in his 30s-40s. Now it was time to strike. As Springtrap marched toward his petrified victim with a screeching sound, Jeff used his sneaking skills to slowly approach him from behind. Being this close to the animatronic made Jeff realize how outsized he truly was; it was nearly comical to compare them. But he wouldn't let his deter him. His knife found Springtrap's back, but failed to pierce the olive metal. With the speed of the wind, Springtrap spun around to see the now startled Jeff. It was barely even a second before Jeff was hoisted with little difficulty by the collar. His head actually hit the ceiling, Springtrap was so tall. But instead of a punch, all Jeff got was a strong throw out of the room. He landed on the floor and looked up as Springtrap towered before him, letting out that screech again. Jeff stood upright and shouted out three words toward Springtrap. "Go to sleep!" He charged as Springtrap screeched for the third time of a row, this time entering a fighting stance to say something non-verbally. Bring it. FIGHT! Springtrap stepped to the left, effectively escaping being stabbed by Jeff's knife. Jeff turned to Springtrap's direction and was able to duck underneath a sucker-punch that would have thrown him onto the bed. Since he was now aware how useless his knife was against the metal of Springtrap's animatronic suit, Jeff resorted to punching the undead robot, hoping his strength would inflict some sort of damage. Jeff's wish was fulfilled when Springtrap staggered backward. But the punch Springtrap retaliated with was far stronger than Jeff would ever hope to be. Jeff was knocked onto his hands and knees from the force of Springtrap's attack. Springtrap's hand then wrapped around Jeff's hood. Next thing, Jeff found himself being thrown across the bedroom. His spine hit the wall before crashed to the floor. When he managed to lift his head, an upward kick to the chin knocked him over. As Jeff lay stunned, Springtrap picked his entire body up and started carrying him out of the room. Just as Jeff realized Springtrap's intentions, he was already thrown down the stairs. His whole body screamed in pain as he hit the stairs, hard, and he tumbled roughly with his legs flipping over his head. He rolled again, and again, until he slammed against the floor. Whether or not he was in too much pain or simply didn't even want ''to get up, the only thing Jeff did was look up. The stomach-turning sight of Springtrap descending the stairs in darkness was enough to give even Jeff a cause for unease. He desperately pushed himself to his feet and ran off, probably to the kitchen of the house. Springtrap suddenly came to a stop, his hand still resting on the banister. He stood stock still, not moving a muscle that was brutally crushed by that suit all those years ago. Jeff was crouching down while standing on top of a black counter just beside a huge refrigerator. His left hand was holding his knife tightly as he waited for Springtrap to enter the kitchen and fall into his planned trap. His patience had started to wear thin when Springtrap didn't show up for a good six seconds. ''"Come on, how long does it take someone to step into a ''kitchen?!" He thought to himself with exasperation, being careful not to voice his annoyance over Springtrap's delay lest he alert his opponent to his presence should he eventually enter the room. But the reason for Springtrap keeping back would soon be provided. That was when Jeff had the strangest feeling, like someone was indeed in the kitchen with him. Why didn't he hear heavy footsteps entering the room then? Turning his head was the only way to explain it all, so he did. Not even a second later, he screamed. His scream mingled with Phantom Foxy's screech as he flew toward Jeff in a tiger-like pounce. ---- Hiro and '''MBStarscream: WHOA!!!' We hear crashing sounds, implying they fell to the floor in shock from the scare. MBStarscream: Mother''fucker!'' Hiro: Oh, dear... give us a moment to recover from that... oh, good lord... TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES Hiro: So... after splashing cool water on our faces and taking a piss that I nearly failed to contain from that jumpscare, this battle shall continue. MBStarscream: Can't wait for it to be over with. ---- All the breaths Jeff was taking were heavy as his hands buried his disfigured face. And things only got worse from there. When Jeff finally revealed his eyes, now ''Springtrap was standing before him while letting out that screech again. Jeff normally would have resumed engaging the animatronic, but he was simply too afraid now. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed as his insanity became clear. Springtrap only chuckled. "I am still here," he taunted. Jeff snapped completely. "GO TO SLEEP!!!!!" He flung himself upon Springtrap. Flat on his back with Jeff on top of his chest, Springtrap could only reel his head to the left as the unstable killer brought his knife down on his head three times, punctuating each strike with a scream of pure madness. "GO! TO! SLEEP!" When that failed to pierce Springtrap's head, Jeff threw the knife across the floor and resorted to smashing Springtrap's face with his fists repeatedly, hoping to break that skull to a million pieces. His wrists were then grabbed by Springtrap's hands. ''C-C-C-C-C-R-R-R-A-A-A-A-A-C-C-C-C-K-K-K-K! '' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" Jeff shouted in pain as his bones were slowly crushed in Springtrap's grip. Springtrap released Jeff's wrists, then managed to push the killer off of him. Now standing erect, Springtrap watched as Jeff grabbed his knife in desperation. Springtrap kicked the knife out of Jeff's hand, knocking him flat on his back. Then he lifted the same foot and stomped on Jeff's stomach, causing the 13-year old to let out a huge gasp for air. "Tell me when it hurts," Springtrap spoke as he started pushing his foot deeper in Jeff's gut. "Tell me when it hurts like '''hell.'" Jeff was too focused in his struggling to answer. Without more words, Springtrap applied more and more pressure to Jeff's stomach until blood was coughed out of the killer's mouth. Springtrap pulled his foot out of the freshly created hole in Jeff's body, which was now red with the teenager's blood. Tears streamed down Jeff's face from the agony as he rolled onto his side, trying to vain to get up despite his predicament. Unable to catch his breath, he passed out. Springtrap picked up Jeff's body and walked over to the back door of the house. He smashed through it with a shoulder charge and opened a blue bin. Jeff's body was thrown into it without a second thought, then the lid was closed. There, the once feared Jeff the Killer would pass away from a fight he wasn't able to win. Springtrap looked at the bin that now contained the dead body before walking past it. As he got closer to a nearby field, he said only four words before he disappeared to sum up the entirety of his latest encounter. "I always come back." FATALITY! Results MBStarscream: Well, I'll pass this since it didn't make me as queasy. But I ain't forgivin' that jumpscare. Oh, and those Jeff fangirls can go--''' Hiro: Jeff was no slouch in strength and he was able to keep up with Springtrap in the stealth category for a while, plus that trusty knife of his to even things out. But Springtrap's domination over everything else sadly spelt Jeff's certain doom. '''MBStarscream: What good can a kitchen knife do against a possessed robot bunny of death made of metal? Nothing, that's what! Springtrap's better durability doubled Jeff's disadvantages in the regard of even trying to hurt him. Hiro: Both are skilled in using stealth to their advantages, but Jeff isn't as experienced in stealth as Springtrap is, meaning that he would be able to better adapt to Jeff's style of stealth and combat, by simply being better at hiding. Don't believe us? Well, Jeff always escaped by simply running to brand new locations and killing a random person, and then running and hiding in the shadows. William Afton, on the other hand, continued to kill people directly involved with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for years, and even worked there at the time, meaning that he would possibly be a prime suspect for the police... and yet he still evaded them. MBStarscream: Strength? Like that was a contest. Being able to rip animatronics to shreds pretty much spells authority for ol' Springtrap here in terms of physical competition, rendering Jeff's abilities even more inadequate in this fight. Hiro: And to cap off all the reasons why Springtrap came out victorious, his illusions would be helpful whenever they came around, since they would basically throw Jeff off balance and keep him from reacting properly to Springtrap's next move. MBStarscream: No matter what he did, Jeff just couldn't put Springtrap to sleep. Hiro: Springtrap wins. Advantages Springtrap (Winner) * Physically superior * Faster * Better stealth abilities * More durable * Had hallucinations to help distract Jeff * Jeff's knife is near useless against his metal Polls Who would you be rooting for? Jeff the Killer Springtrap Both Do you agree with the results? Yes No Both should've won Category:What-if Fatal Fictions Category:Villain VS Villain Theme Category:'Creepypastas vs. Video Games' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Human VS Robot Theme Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Teenager VS Adult Theme Category:Was A Fanon Death Battle Category:'Internet' themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Murderers' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Human VS Animal Themed Fatal Fictions Category:'Horror' themed Fatal Fictions Category:Completed What-If? Fatal Fictions Category:Living VS Undead Theme